


You're My Other Half

by danbukkake



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbukkake/pseuds/danbukkake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>co-written with lions-love-llamas on tumblr ^_^</p></blockquote>





	You're My Other Half

We had been on the road for a day and a half now, and surprisingly enough Dan hadn’t got sick of me yet. A road trip wasn’t something I would have normally thought of as an idea for a date, but when Dan’s parents suggested I take him out for a week I couldn’t just say no. Plus, Dan seemed pretty excited about the idea so I figured I’d accept. And now here we were, driving towards a small city hidden in the depths of England. From what I heard, it was fairly nice and pretty small considering every little shop was within walking distance.

So now here we were. I was in the front seat with both hands on the steering wheel and my eyes glued to the road in front of me. I wasn’t too used to driving my way around so it was best to stay focused. Dan was fast asleep in the passenger seat. He had managed to turn slightly onto his side and his face was now buried in the smooth leather seat, the only sound in the car being the soothing tune of the radio. But that changed as soon as I saw Dan lift his head, sleepiness clouding his soft cinnamon eyes.

Once Dan woke up, I took my eyes off the road for a few milliseconds and smiled at him. He returned a tired toothy grin back at me. I thought I was a pretty good driver, so I placed my right hand on Dan’s knee, softly and slowly moving up and down his thigh. 

"Have a good nap?" I asked him.

In response, he sunk his head back between the headrest and top of the seat, closing his eyes again. He nodded half-heartedly, and then rested his hand on top of mine. I laced our fingers together, fitting them perfectly and rubbing my thumb over his smooth skin. Dan took off his seatbelt with his free hand and leaned over the console, our fingers still linked. He wrapped his hand around my arms and squeezed gently, trying to tell me he was still there. I had to keep focusing on the road, even if the most beautiful thing ever was right next to me wanting attention.

I could feel Dan snake his arms down to my waist, letting his head drop down to the crook of my neck. I could feel warm lips brush against the surface of my skin as he cuddled into my side, letting out a heavy sigh. He was silent for a few moments before running a hand down to touch my knee, as mine was touching his.

“Something you need, Dan?” I perked the question, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded and began to slip his hand up my leg. I gripped tighter onto his knee and shuddered slightly as his hand slid into my inner thigh.

“I need you.” He responded in a soft, low voice.

I could feel my heart skip a beat and a blush make its way up onto my cheeks as I shook my head quickly.

“Dan, I’m driving.” I let out a nervous laugh, trying to keep my eyes on the road though occasionally I sneaked a peak towards his gentle brown eyes.

He paused for a second then grinned and removed himself from my side, slipping back into the passenger seat. He kept his hands to himself and put the seat belt back on, turning on the radio and humming lightly to the tune as if nothing had happened. I could feel my shoulders drop in slight disappointment, and could see the evil smirk he had planted on his lips.

Don’t get me wrong, I needed him, too. I honestly didn’t want to wait for another five or six hours until we got where we wanted to be, but doing anything in the car while I was driving on the motorway wasn’t extremely ideal. Dan pulled back and returned to his normal position, sitting perfectly next to me and quietly jamming out. The way he slightly moved his hips and bit his lips made me want him even more. Just the image of him under me with his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth hanging open, plump, red lips open for me to kiss. I shook my head and pushed the beautiful image away, focusing on the road again. My mind pestered me and soon enough, my thoughts went further than they did. I could almost hear Dan moaning and pleading me for more, feeling him slither his soft hands up my rib cage and back up through my hair, tugging and pulling.

"Alright, that’s it," I pressed my foot gently to the brake and turned the wheel to pull over into the shoulder.

Dan looked over at me once I changed the gear into park, a smile teasing at his lips, making them curl at one side.

I bit my lip when I saw that stupid cheeky grin and his stupidly cute dimples and quickly unbuckled us both in one swift motion. Dan quickly grabbed my arm as he slid into the backseat, tugging me forward as an invitation to join him. I made no hesitation to slip back myself and press our lips together in a needy kiss, our lips gently moving together with a slight slip of tongue. His lips were soft and warm, and I swore I could taste a distinct flavor of strawberries on the light skin. Dan moved his hands to slide up into my hair, tugging and pulling me further into him. As time continued, the kiss got more passionate and quick, and I found myself between his legs and the top half of my body pressed against his. His free hand slid down from my neck and down to grip my ass as his lips parted from mine to peck at my neck quickly. Tongue, lips and teeth all slipped along that area of skin, leaving me arching into his touch.

Dan shoved his fingers up my shirt, trailing up my side and teasing my nipples. I softly moaned and tangled my fingers in his now messy hair, gripping harder. He rolled the hem of my shirt up and swiftly lifted it over my head, leaving me half naked against the hot black leather of the seat. He attached his lips to my neck, placing wet kisses from below my ear to the edge of my jaw. I did the same with his howl top, removing it and tossing it into the back. His fingers dipped into the waistband of my jeans, pulling them down a few inches. I fumbled with the top of the denim in front of me until I was touching metal. Unbuckling his belt, I yanked on the end until the rest slipped through the loops and came undone. His pants sagged a bit from the loss of the belt and I pushed them down a bit more, revealing his hard on straining through his heather gray boxers. Dan did the honor himself of jerking my jeans down my legs, unbuttoning them halfway to make it easier and quicker.

I finished pushing my jeans down and tossed the denim clothing article aside, helping him do the same with his own. Our bodies were reconnecting and this time, I was on top. I grinned and dropped both my hands down to hold his waist, letting our hip bones touch. He moved into my touch and I slipped into his and before I knew it, I was moving against him in a seemingly confident rhythm. However, I was anything but confident. I had done this with girls plenty of times, sure, I was a 23 year old man, but never had I gone further than a blow job with another guy and I had a feeling Dan hadn’t either-but something told me Dan wanted more than just a blow job. Besides, Dan was different; I cared about him, loved him. All the other people I had been with in the past wouldn’t pass for true love. So I slowed down a bit, moved a hand back to hold the arch of his back and caressed the smooth, soft skin. The texture and color was almost angelic - it was perfect, just like Dan. I moved my lips down to meet his jaw line and then neck, pressing gently into his sweet spot. I teased the area with my tongue and heard a soft moan roll from his lips, encouraging me to continue. So I nibbled and sucked and let my soft lips move further down until they hit his collar bone. By this point, his hips were moving faster and he was gripping my hair and rolling up into my every move.

Grinding into Dan, I felt his hard on pressed against mine. I placed welcoming kisses all over his face before reaching his soft lips, letting our mouths melt into a passionate kiss. Dan seemed to be calm and collected, despite this being his first time with another guy, which happened to be me. It was perfectly okay to be nervous, as I currently was, but at least Dan wasn’t scared I would hurt him or anything. I couldn’t even begin to think about doing that. As expected, my thoughts were pushed away as Dan pulled away and sat back. I really hoped he wasn’t backing out now. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I was concerned now that he wasn’t all over me like he just was.

Dan nodded slowly and ran his fingers down my rib cage until he reached the elastic of my boxers, hooking his fingers in. He tugged gently, not getting very far from the position he was in, with his legs bent on either side of me. The car was also quite small, so we didn’t have any other choice other than how we were. Dan made another attempt to get me free from the restriction, but I helped him. He placed his hands on my hips while I fully stripped, leaving me exposed with my cock against my stomach. Dan’s eyes widened a bit before he took his own boxers off, chucking them behind his shoulder into the passenger seat.

I let my eyes wander down his body, capturing every section of skin with a smirk before pressing a hand to his chest and pushing him down against the back seat once again. I leaned against his body and felt both his arms slide around my waist. Dan gave a small smile before bursting out into a few giggles, his dimples digging into his cheeks where a blush began to rise. Damn it, how could someone be so cute and sexy at the same time? I returned the smile before pecking his jaw with a kiss, beginning to move down his body once more. I continued to let my lips move across his skin, slipping from one place to another, one step at a time. Neck, nipples, ribs, stomach, hips, and soon enough they were ghosting over his dick. By this time, both his hands were in my hair and he was looking down at me with lustful brown eyes. So I started off by leaning forward and licking a small stripe across the head of his cock.

I flicked my tongue over Dan’s dick and ran my tongue from the veined underside to the very tip, wrapping my lips around him. His fingers tensed and tightened around strands of my hair as I went down on him. I got a little over halfway before I hit the back of my throat and gagged a bit, my eyes starting to water. Dan wasn’t extremely big, so I could probably take him all in my mouth. I brought myself back up and retreated, just to go down again, hollowing my cheeks. This time, I pushed myself to go further and went a little over 3/4 of the way. I felt his cock begin to go down my throat and I constricted the muscles around him. Dan moaned loudly at the pressure on his sensitive nerves and moved his hips into my mouth, trying to get more of him in. He realized he was going a bit too far and stopped moving, apologizing to me.

"It’s okay, I can take it," I reassured him.

He continued to stay still, letting me do the work for him. Every time I swirled my tongue, he would tighten his abdominal muscles and slightly jerk up.

I moved my lips and tongue slid across his tip and then back down his length, probing at all the soft, sensitive spots. Dan let out a delicious moan and curled his fingers into my hair, pushing me down further. I began to move faster, working at speed where every few seconds my lips would be at his head, then back at the base. I felt the head glide past my lips as his cock slid out of the safety of my mouth with a pop. I stabilized him with my palms pressed to either side of his hip, moving back down onto him to quicken the thrusts. At this point I was fully deep throating him, letting my throat tighten and contract against the length of his hard cock. I stopped for a minute once he was fully inside of my mouth, feeling his tip twitch and I tasted the pre-cum. I slipped off of him, noticing he was heavily breathing and sweat was dripping down his skin.

As soon as the nerves had disappeared from my mind, they were back. I moved back up his body, resting both my hands on his cheeks. I didn’t say anything, just let my blue eyes bore into his pair of brown ones. Sure, I had a few questions I desperately needed to ask such as, do you want me to top, do you want to use a condom, you know I love you, and all of those things but for now I just wanted to stare at him.

“Dan,” I started slowly. “Do you want to…bottom? Or uh…use a condom? And do you really want to do this? With me, I mean.” The words came out as a jumbled mess and though I was pretty sure this was what Dan wanted-no, needed, I had to make sure for a final time.  
Dan’s breathing started to become level again as he turned to me,

"Yes, yes, and yes. I do, and I’m 100% sure of it." He gently smiled at me before sliding over near the window, giving me room as I was on the floor kneeling with my top half bent over the seat. Since Dan wanted to use protection, I was lucky as I had a box of condoms in my backpack that I took with us. It wasn’t like I was determined to do anything with him, but I was ready if he was and I always wanted to be prepared with the necessities we would need. My backpack was in the trunk along with our other belongings, so I had to stretch as far as possible to reach it, bringing it into the back with us. I unzipped the small front pocket and there was the box and a travel-sized bottle of lube. I grabbed both and set them down next to me, tossing my bag into the back.

While I was getting ready, Dan leaned his head against the cold, foggy window. He seemed a bit nervous now that he got his head wrapped around the fact that this was both of our first times and it happened to be in a car and he probably didn’t know what to do at every exact moment. I rested my hand on his knee and he looked over. I gave him a reassuring smile and pulled away, bringing the metallic condom packet to my mouth to tear it open with my teeth. I pinched the end and rolled it over my cock, pushing all the way down until the latex reached the base.

"I have lube, but do you want me to stretch you?" I questioned Dan. For all I know, he could have done that previously, but I doubted it.

“Yeah, please…” he mumbled, a smirk etching its way up his lips. “I’d love to have your fingers inside of me.”

He licked his lips and gave a playful wink, his brown eyes turning seductive. I grinned in return and leaned over him, resting both his legs on either side of my waist. Moving forward to uncap the lube, I kept my eyes on him as I coated the glossy substance over a finger.

“Just tell me if it starts to hurt, and I’ll go slower.” I whispered, unsure of why I was keeping my voice low.

Dan nodded and sucked in a deep breath, fingers digging into the leather seats below us. I positioned him so that his ankles were around my waist and he was leaning back against the window, before spreading him and pressing my lube covered finger against his tight pink entrance. Leaning over, I let our lips brush gently while I slid that first finger in. Immediately, I was greeted by tight warmth and a light gasp from Dan. His jaw dropped and eyes shut quickly, his chin tilting up as I slid in, further and further until my first finger was completely inside of him. He quite obviously had never done this before.

“Is this okay?” I muttered again.

I knew I was being persistent and probably a bit annoying, but I really didn’t want to hurt him. He nodded quickly and bit down on his lip, pushing down onto the digit.

“More.” he pleaded in a needy voice.

I took up Dan’s request and pulled my finger out almost all the way before slowly pressing back in. He softly moaned at the repetition of the intrusion, wanting more. After pumping a few times, I slipped a second finger in and Dan snapped his eyes shut. He grit his teeth and breathed a little more heavily, so I stopped moving once the second was fully in against the first.

"Relax, Dan," I mumbled and stared at him. 

He took a deep breath and I could feel him unclench and not tense up. I carefully moved my fingers out and straight back in, pressing my lips to Dan’s to distract him and get him to think of something else other than my fingers up his ass. I pushed my fingers in all the way to the knuckle. I was dangerously close to Dan’s spot, as he tilted his head back against the window with a thump and whimpered. I smirked at my success of giving him what he wanted and entered a third finger. The middle was long enough to reach that bundle of nerves. I jabbed at his prostate and Dan’s moans got louder and breathier,

"Ah, fuck, Phil." I relentlessly thrust my fingers into him, stretching him wider each time.

I scissor all three and it was a difficult process, but I could manage it.  
I watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and soon enough his body was moving in time to my thrusts. Dan’s moans were starting to become lighter and more lust filled, so I slowly slid out my fingers, watching as his body fell limp. He was breathing heavily at this point and quickly caught my lips in a soft kiss.

“I’m ready, Phil.” Dan mumbled against my lips.

I looked down at the limited space we had. We had to make this work somehow, so I sat up and debated our options. I bit my lip and moved over to lubricate myself, working the gel over my length.  
Once finished I grabbed Dan by the hips and gently moved him so he was sitting against me, my dick pressed against his ass. I caught my lips in his and moved in a synchronized kiss as I allowed the tip of my cock to slide against him. I leveled him out and let him slowly sink down onto me, taking me in inch by inch. It took a bit of adjusting and awkward a bit of laughter between our shaky and soft kisses, but soon enough we had it all situated.

“Jesus Dan, you’re so tight…” I breathed, feeling his tight warmth around me.

His arms were around my neck and legs secured around my waist. He was in my lap, on my cock, around me and pressed against me, his lips beginning to move against my neck as his face pressed into the surface. Dan’s hands and fingers worked against my back as he braced himself, breaths heavy and shaky. I could tell he was trying hard to keep himself together, but I couldn’t blame him for letting out a fresh moan every other second.

Dan stilled for a few minutes, whispering ‘I love you’ over and over. Sure, I wanted him to move, but we weren’t in any hurry, so I wasn’t going to rush him whatsoever. I moved my hands up his sides, then back down, landing on his prominent hip bones. I pressed into him gently, giving him some encouragement. He gripped my shoulders and used his leg muscles to slowly lift himself up. I felt myself lose contact with him as my cock slid out from deep within him. He raised himself until just the head was inside of him, and then lowered himself back down, releasing a thick, lust-filled moan. I was surrounded by warmth as he came back down. When Dan’s skin was brought against my own and he was all the way to the base, he rolled his hips. I squeezed harder and he clung to my shoulders tighter. It was extremely difficult to hold back from thrusting hard up into his welcoming entrance, but I would resist it for him.

Dan began to slowly rock lightly into me, grinding in a gentle pattern until he got comfortable and brought his eyes to look at mine. His lips moved against my neck, teeth nibbling and tongue stroking the skin slowly as he began to move up and down, emitting small moans into the section of skin. Tilting my head up I moaned and began to move with him, creating a rhythm. It was slow at first, as I moved in and out of him, but it still felt just as great. I could see tears moving against the corners of his eyes, and I wasn’t sure if it was from the pain or pleasure but he kept the rhythm going until he was fully moving against me. His fingers were dragging down my back as a slight burning sensation built up in my skin. My breathing got heavier and screwed my eyes shut, fully thrusting into him.  
Every little movement made me moan fully, as I took in every sensation. The pleasure and heat of feeling him tight and warm against my cock, slipping in and out at a perfect speed, the slight pain of him dragging his nails down my back and biting into my neck, leaving marks that would be there for weeks, the love and passion that went into our every kiss and into every brush of the skin.

“Oh god, Dan,” I sucked in a deep breath of air as he pushed me into him fully, until I could feel my cock twitch against that bundle of nerves.

“Fuuuck, Phil! Jesus Christ, oh god, there, there…” he cried out, his mouth wide open.

He was in pure pleasure now, moving roughly against me and trying to hit his spot again. Dan clearly wasn’t in any pain and had gotten used to the stretch, so I moved my hips up into him. I pushed myself deeper with every thrust, meeting Dan halfway while he was slamming himself down. I kissed and sucked at his neck, occasionally nipping at his skin. He dug his nails harder into my skin, releasing a guttural moan from deep within his throat. The vibrations from his vocal chords rang out against his neck, sending them to my lips. I moaned back at him, then changing my angle to reach his prostate. It took a few tries, as we’ve both never done this before and I didn’t know his body as well as I thought. Once I hit it, he whined, followed by a muffled scream into my hair. I held him closer and thrust faster, hitting his spot every time.

"F-fuck, Phil, I’m so close," he pulled away and looked at me with pleading eyes, trying to get me to let him reach his climax.

I nodded and gyrated my hips harder, getting as much of me inside him as possible. He leaned his forehead against mine and squeezed his eyes shut, the fire in my stomach getting more intense. Dan clenched around me and spurred me on, making my cock slide in and out of him, reaching a higher speed than before.

I slid between us and grabbed onto his cock, quickly timing the strokes with my thrusts. I slid my thumb over his slit and pulled his neck forward with my free hand, letting our foreheads touch as I continued to stroke him. Smirking, I watched him throw his head back and whimper in pleasure. His entire body was shaking from the intensity and he dug his fingers into my shoulders.

“Phil, Phil, Phil, Jesus, I’m gonna come!” he thrust himself back down onto me, jerking his hips into the air rubbing into my touch.

I fastened my strokes and kept my eyes locked on him, feeling the sensation grow stronger and stronger. It only took one more hit of the right spot, and he pressed himself into my body, jaw going slack as he came in ribbons of white. His arms went limp around my neck, sweat dripping down his skin as he rode out his orgasm. I felt my eyes tighten and before I knew it I was coming. My eyes went blurry and brain went numb, my hands grabbing onto every area of skin I could find. Pleasure took over my mind and I was shaking, crying Dan’s name and panting. I could feel the come collect in the condom and shifted uncomfortably, and after a few moments slowly pulled out of him, taking him into my arms and slipping him onto the seat. I discarded the used up condom in a McDonald’s bag from earlier and took a moment to recollect myself, grinning like an idiot.

Dan looked at me and he was grinning too, tiredly rubbing his eyes. Damn it, he was so cute. I slipped my arms around him, leaning back against the window opposite of his, pulling him in between my legs.

“What do you say, we just sleep here for the night and tomorrow we’ll hit the road again?” I suggested.

The road was a one way road anyway, and since we had pulled over pretty much in the middle of nowhere, I was pretty sure we wouldn’t disturb anybody. Dan rested himself against my chest, dropping his weight on me. I gently stroked his hair and ran my fingers through it, still tired and trying to get my breathing at a normal rate.

Dan closed his eyes and slowly nodded, “Yeah, please, I’m exhausted.”

I could easily understand that as I felt the exact same way. I kissed his temple before lifting him up to gather our clothes scattered all around the car. I wasn’t going to sleep in here without anything on, and neither was Dan, so I threw our jeans and shirts into the front seat and kept our boxers. Handing Dan’s to him, I slipped mine back on and he did the same, doing it slowly from drowsiness. I reached into the back and into a bag, pulling out a big fuzzy blanket. I set it down on the seat and pulled out two pillows.

I didn’t know about Dan, but I sure as hell didn’t want to lie back against a hard and uncomfortable door. While I was setting up, Dan sat near the window, slipping in and out of consciousness. I placed the pillows against the door and patted them to fluff them up a bit. Lying down, I pulled Dan so he was half on top of me and half next to me, and I lifted the thick blanket over the both of us. Dan set his head on my chest and his arm was over my stomach. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the top of his head, beginning to drift to sleep.

I closed my eyes and before completely blacking out, Dan raised his head and whispered, “Thank you, Phil. I love you.”

With that, he softly fell against my chest again and his eyes fluttered shut. His breathing slowed and I could feel his steady heartbeat, lulling me to sleep.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with lions-love-llamas on tumblr ^_^


End file.
